Harry's Protector
by Alexis Shade
Summary: When a rat gets smart, the wolf dies and the green-eyed raven is caged for the rat's crime.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Prologue

January 1994

Two men drug the unconscious boy down the corridor towards the medium security sector. The black-haired youth had passed out shortly after he was processed and passed into the prisoners sector. They tossed him on the stone slab that acted as a bed then locked his new cell and walked away. The boy would wake six hours later cold, confused, and hungry then pass right back out to the calls of his ex-friends as they called him a dark wizard ten minutes later.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Escape, the plot, and the memory.

"Sirius Black has escaped!" That was the headline of wizarding papers and the warning on the muggle news in Late July. Apparently Black was some mass murdering lunatic who escaped from Azkaban prison. He had been incarcerated sense November 1981 after causing a mass explosion killing thirteen people, well he now knew it was only twelve who died that day as the rat had escaped. But if Sirius had his way as he somewhat planned the rat would be dead by year end and then he would try and connect with his godson if the boy would allow it.

Scabbers the rat was nibbling on his stolen sausage when the elder Weasley's discovered that Black had escaped. To say he was twitchy would be an understatement. Scabbers snuck away from Ron later to eavesdrop on the elders who were discussing the affair in greater detail. What he heard had the fat little rat shaking, Black had started talking in his sleep around the same time as his picture and the Weasley's had been in the paper. He disregarded the ideal of him trying to kill Potter; of course he knew the man was innocent of betraying his best friend. No, Scabbers was afraid that the man had recognized him as Peter Pettigrew deatheater and betrayer of Lilly and James Potter.

Harry was assisting Petunia with dinner when the news came on; as he vaguely listened he caught one word Azkaban. At that his head whipped around to look at the mini telly and he saw a man with wild black hair that seemed to be mid laugh, he turned back around so he wouldn't mess up his cooking and caught recognition on Petunia's face as well. He listened more closely and he heard the whisper of his aunt, "It can't be him." So it seemed that his aunt knew the man, wizard, but that would mean he knew his parents seeing as they were the only magical-types that she ever associated with albeit reluctantly.

Sirius loped through yet another forest looking for the next town hoping to find a witch or wizard so he could use apparition instead of walking the whole way to Hogsmead. He would have stayed human a bit if it wasn't for the fact that he could barely stand when he was in said form. So he continued on as a dog snatching up a stray rabbit.

Scabbers was eavesdropping again as he learned that Dumbledore had decided on choosing Remus Lupin for Defense Professor; one being to help the man out seeing as the ministry had passed a new restriction on were and jobs they were allowed to have, the other he knew Black and could help keep watch over Harry. With this new Intel the masquerading rat had the beginnings of a plan.

Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he should know the escaped Black, his dreams were filled with odd scenes ranging from what seemed like a birthday and a broom with an odd dog chasing after him. There also was one that had Black looking at him while the remains of a room smoldered around them, and a motorbike. The concept distracted him so much he almost stabbed his own arm while tending the garden. He shook his head and decided he would try finding the man in his album, if his parents knew him then it would be there right?

Sirius had been in Hogsmead for about a week when he decided that perhaps he should try and see Harry before he exacted vengeance. He didn't need a repeat of his actions the last time he went after the Rat instead of taking Harry. He sat in his cave as he tried to remember where Hagrid had said he was taking Harry that night.

The Weasley's were asleep as a lone rat ran towards the woods a stolen wand in his mouth. Peter changed forms and apparated as close as he could to his fellow deatheater's manor. He would need their assistance if his plan could become a reality. He wasn't a simpleton but he knew if he was to have success in this he needed a wizard who had more skill than himself.

Harry had found the man he had been best man at his parents wedding, and from the pictures he didn't feel as if the man could be the murdering lunatic that everyone was making him. His thoughts were cut off as he heard Vernon's car about to pull in, he sighed as he got up and in to his good little slave persona. He had to behave himself that is if he wanted his Hogsmead form signed.

Surrey that's where Sirius was currently sitting watching as the young man tended the yard and later packed in things from the market. He still couldn't believe Harry had been sent to live with these people. He snipped at the annoying rodent-like dog when it came too close, then watched as it tried to bite Harry with little luck, the boy was quick.

Pettigrew and his accomplice finished their plotting and agreed that the best time for the critical hit would be during the winter holidays, seeing as most students would be gone because of the dreaded Black and of course Potter would as always most likely be off wandering the corridors.

Harry drug his trunk containing all he owned down the stairs and out the door, he had no idea where he was going except he wasn't going to stay with these _muggles_ anymore. He seriously doubted that his mother was truly related to that woman and if she was Petunia definitely had been dropped on her head quite a few times to marry into that horrid family. He walked until his anger finally stopped and he realized he was tired he sat down on his trunk and contemplated how he was going to get to Diagon Alley seeing as all his friends were on holiday for at least two more weeks. He sighed again and looked around at where he had stopped and saw he was across the street from the park. He was about to get up when he felt someone watching him he stood up wand raised, just figures I decide to run away proper-like and some deathmuncher comes for me. He turned his eyes back towards the park and sees a black dog coming out of the bushes, he trains his wand on it and watches wary, but as it comes into the light one word comes from out of nowhere. "Padfoot?" he stepped back in surprise tripping over his own trunk and whipping his wand up.

Sirius watched as Harry tore out of number four and followed across the street as he mumbled to himself about dark things about his relatives. Sirius was reminded of his own departure from Grimmauld place. As Harry plopped down on his trunk and sighed Sirius watched from the bushes across the street, after a few minutes Harry stood and then took his wand out and began scanning. Sirius stiffened as he sniffed and couldn't sense anyone he was confused until Harry looked right at his place and he snorted; he of course was the intruder better surrender if the boy was like his mum Sirius could end up in all sorts of tangles. As he entered the lighted street he watched as Harry said his name in a shocked whisper. He leapt out of the way as he heard the knight bus that Harry had accidentally summoned, but all he could think was '_he called me Padfoot, my godson remembers me.'_

Scabbers was running for his life as the kneazle known as Crookshanks chased him through the Leaky Cauldron he barely registered the fact that Potter was standing in one of the room's doorways as he past. Scabbers watched on as Ron and Granger fought. He may not like the idea of sharing space with the wretched creature, but it presented an excellent excuse of how to fake his death when he made a break for it later.

After that first night at the Leaky Cauldron he knew who Black was. He had dreamt of his first birthday where a black dog chased him on a starter broom, and he had dreamt of the night his parents died. He couldn't remember them or the attack, but he saw Sirius picked him up out of a ruined crib and stood beside a motorbike. He remembered Hagrid had told him he delivered him to the Dursley's, and the flying motorbike he had dreamed of the night before the python incident. He had a hunch the bike was Sirius'. When Mr. Weasley told him of Black he acted surprised and although he didn't agree with the idea the Black wanted him dead he would agree that it would be stupid to go out looking for someone who wanted to kill you.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A dementor, a dungeon bat, and a werewolf

Remus sighed as he boarded the train, he was told to ride in case something should happen, he didn't fight the logic it would give him a chance to possibly see Harry. Dumbledore had told him two years ago that he wasn't to contact the boy; he obeyed albeit reluctantly, he regretted it slightly now that he will most likely see him as a teacher instead of 'uncle' like he used to be. He sighed again and put his luggage on the rack and slunk down in the seat to catch a few winks.

Potions Master Snape was currently running over his ingredient supply for one wolfsbane potion knowing he would have to make it soon for Lupin. He detested the idea that the wolf was allowed at the school, and to teach the class he wanted as well. The fact he would be standing in for the beast when he was 'recovering' well it still annoyed the spy.

Harry sat across from the newest professor as Hermione sat beside him and Ron sat beside the seemingly sleeping man. He looked over at the man then asked if they thought he really was asleep, when he got the positive he locked the door physically and magically. He explained what Mr. Weasley had said and waited for their reaction. He wasn't all that surprised both thought he would go looking for the man or that he would be quaking in his robes. He sighed; he was doing that a lot lately. "I really don't think he wants to hurt me though." After the standard 'are you mental' remarks, "I mean from what I've gathered from the subject he was like my Godfather or something right?" When neither had an answer he continued, "Isn't there some kind of oath or something for magical godparents?" Hermione automatically sprouted off the answer from a muggle standpoint which was to the negative. Ron said that magical godparents couldn't betray their charge for risk of life or magic. "Well if he did betray my parents then I guess my theory is wrong." That ended the conversation for all involved, however Harry couldn't stop the barely audible, "but I know I'm not."

Remus was glad for the fact none of the trio paid him attention during the conversation, if they had they would have known he was awake. He contemplated the last words Harry said to himself, Sirius had been Harry's Godfather so he couldn't have caused Harry harm, because revealing the Potter's location would definitely count against him. His contemplation ended when the car became incredibly cold.

Snape if he were a lesser man would have rolled his eyes when he heard from Dumbledore that the dementors had opened car doors on the express. Well of course they wouldn't listen to the rules set without someone there to rein them in. Nasty beasties in his opinion, if he had a desire to leave Hogwarts before it was completely gone now. He cast his doe patronus just to check before making his way to the Great Hall.

Harry now awake once more listening to the others talk amongst themselves let his thoughts wander a bit. He just knew this year was going to suck, thank you fate you know how I just loath to be disappointed. Whoa hey now stop that you're starting to sound like a snake, and we can't let the lions find out you have a snarky side they may think you have gone dark. Harry chuckled and waved a hand when the others looked at him; yeah he had to keep that personality in check. He really should be careful what he wished for, because he now had memories of his parents, he could remember the attack on his home with perfect clarity.

Remus was immensely glad when it was time for his third year Gryffindor and Slytherin class, not because he would see Harry again, although that was a positive, no he wanted Severus to go back to his dungeon. He watched as his class poured into the lounge for their boggart lesson, and barely acknowledged Severus' parting shot about Neville.

Snape was in a most foul mood, that little Gryffindor dunderhead had him as a boggart and he apparently was put in drag. Oh when he found out which of the little bastards passed out fliers with Longbottom's boggart on them he would cut them up and use them for potion ingredients.

Harry was up on the roof of the Astronomy tower his broom beside him. He was annoyed, just because Black was out and about McGonagall who could approve his pass refused to do so and now everybody was planning their trip to Hogsmead. He jumped off the roof broom in hand and free fell a second before flipping the broom in place and soaring around and over the grounds for a bit, only landing when dinner was beginning so as to not draw attention. As he slipped in with a few stragglers he looked up at the professors he hid a smirk as he saw Snape was still in a foul mood thanks to Harry's fliers.

It was Halloween and the day after the full moon as well as the first Hogsmead weekend. Remus was currently going over essays when one Harry Potter entered his class to have a discussion with the old wolf. Remus sighed as he explained why he stepped in front of the boggart their first class and told him that by seeing a dementor it meant what he feared the most was fear itself. Then he couldn't stop himself from explaining how he knew Harry on sight by his eyes and how he was like her by his kindness and like his father with a certain disregard of the rules.

Snape really didn't like Halloween, he especially didn't like that it fell on a Hogsmead weekend as well. He looked over the Hall at the chattering students; even his house looked almost cheerful, his eyes wandered over towards the lion's table scanning the little blighters. His eyes stopped on the trio; Granger, Weasley, and _Potter_, the former two were happily explaining what they did in Hogsmead no doubt, and Potter was faking being happy. Now he doubted anyone else would have seen it the boy could act better than some of his snakes in fact, but the true emotions seemed to be annoyance/bored/frustrated. It was maybe ten minutes later when the two turned away to talk to someone else when Potter simply disappeared, he watched the door and watched as it opened a crack before closing again. After another half hour he decided to follow the boy's example and slipped out of the hall and back to his rooms.

Harry's growl of frustration as he left the Great Hall fell on deaf ears, he didn't even give a damn that Snape spotted his escape at the moment he would welcome a lovely depressing detention from the dour man. As he lay in his bed waiting for his roommates return, he contemplated the fact it wasn't the rest of the schools fault that the anniversary of his family's demise fell on one of the wizarding world's favorite holidays. But he would be damned if they thought they could force feed him the idea it was the most cheerful, happy time to be a witch or wizard. He didn't hear the others come to bed, but he did hear the girly scream of Ron. Harry went with the guys back up to their room the morning after the impromptu sleepover the night before to get dressed for the day. He went over to his bed and spied a piece of paper sticking out from under his pillow.

Remus couldn't explain Sirius' actions, he had started to think that his old friend may have been innocent of betraying Lilly and James, but trying to stab a student it was driving him slightly spar. He shook his head as he made his way down to the pitch for Harry's first quidditch match of the season, he grabbed an umbrella seeing as the weather was not idea today.

Snape made his way down to the pitch happy that his house wasn't playing today as was scheduled before Malfoy's "injury". Once there he wasn't all that surprised that a couple professors had their patronus' prowling around the teacher's box.

Harry was down in the common room in the beginning hours of the day of the first quidditch match of the year. He wasn't worried about the match he was still debating over Sirius' note. He didn't realize the twins were just coming back from a prank setup when he began to talk to himself and of course the twins stuck around to find out what was bugging their seeker. "If I tell him… I don't have solid… don't even know the man… hell I know Snape better… that had to of been the plan… no I can't… bloody hell Padfoot what have you gotten me into?" Harry wore out and beyond tired almost instantly fell asleep upon finishing his verbal argument with himself. The twins walked around to the front of the third year and noted a crumpled piece of parchment in his clenched hand. They looked at one another and had a silent conversation before gently working the paper out of the notoriously magic temperamental wizard. Once free they opened it and scrawled across the parchment was; _Moony needs to know, speak with him Prongslet._ They dropped the parchment so it looked like it was dropped then flew up the stairs so they could properly celebrate the fact that Harry their Harry knew at least three of the Marauders.

Remus had to admit that the Hufflepuff's seeker was excellent, but Harry seemed to be the one ahead when they both raced across the pitch before going vertical into the stormy clouds. He felt them before he spotted them, there was a horde of dementors right were Harry should be. And then he was falling.

Snape watched as Potter fell and Diggory caught the snitch, somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that as possible grounds for cheat by interference but he didn't really care enough to let the lions have a redo.

Harry woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He let his senses out and knew he was once again in the infirmary. He heard his teammates and Hermione somewhere close by and decided he probably should open his eyes and face the music. He had lost his broom and the game; he wanted to bash his head against something but refrained because he didn't want to stay longer. It had been a week since the match, a week of odd looks from the twins, and a week of contemplating the best way to approach the resident wolf and he had figured out an excellent way to go about it. The plan was genius, subtle, and worthy of award. Harry walked into Professor Lupin's office after he heard 'enter' he looked at Remus and Snape who was also there for some reason. "You're a werewolf, and your name is Moony!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Marauder, a Map, and a Mask Removed

"Uh no I'm not?" was Remus' reply. He wasn't helped by the scoff and quiet 'thought it would have been Granger.' And then Harry was gone followed by an amused looking Snape. Well that went beautifully, now how did he know my name as well as by infliction?

Gred and Forge were watching Harry on the map again as he paced outside in the corridor of Lupin's office. "You think the Professor knows the Marauders?" "Nah he's cool and everything, but he's no prank god." They saw Harry enter the office then exit followed by Snape. "You think he finally did whatever he has been trying to do for the past week?" "Maybe Gred." "Hey you think he figured out about Professor Wolf?" Forge shrugged his shoulders. They grabbed their bags and left the common room they had a mission.

Harry ducked in an empty classroom as he processed his actions. 'Hmm Hermione probably has figured it out. She just doesn't want to lose our first decent Defense Professor.' He slide down the far wall and removed his cloak. 'Snape probably is making the wolfsbane for him, which is the only reason he would be there. Well unless they are having a torrid affair.' Harry starting banging his fist against his head. 'Bad images, bad images why do I do this to myself.' He dropped his head into his hands willing away all the scenarios and images that came with them.

Remus was lying in wait. It had been hard as hell to pin down one Harry Potter to question him about his supposed classified intel about his person. When Harry came around the bend Remus reached out and snatched him. "How the bloody hell did you know about me?" He looked on as Harry glared at him while bound to a chair. "Well answer me!" at that Harry's look changed to one of disbelieving/incredulous. And he raised an eyebrow. Remus looked at him clueless it was then he remembered he cast the lockjaw curse so he couldn't call for help. Hey it wasn't his fault the kid was a little Houdini.

Fred and George waited across the hall from the bottom of the astronomy tower. Their query would be coming down soon. They watched as a group of third years went by finally finished with their class and sure enough certain be speckled seeker brought up the rear. They slide their arms around his trapping him when he raised them to stretch and yawn. When they sent a silencio at him he just rolled his eyes and sighed.

Harry finally got into bed around three in the morning which displeased him greatly seeing as he had potions first thing in the morning. When Harry was woken up by his incredibly loud dorm mates he began cursing all pranksters older than himself. He may have to explain the Snape worthy scowl he sent towards the nearest Weasley but at the moment he could really care less. Harry made his way in a near zombie-state up to his bed instead of going to lunch. And you know what he wasn't going to History after. As he dreamt of random cop show interrogation rooms with the oddest of interrogators, three individuals in the Great Hall worried that maybe they did something wrong.

IIIIIIIIII

It was Friday after dinner when Remus decided to go speak with Harry only to open his door to find said third year along with the Terror Twins. He went to speak but Harry beat him to it.

"Perhaps we should go inside Professor." Remus looked towards the twins in question. "Relax they aren't my body guards or backup although given the past week I am tempted to invest in some." The trio all looked slightly red at that remark as they moved into the room.

Fred and George looked towards Harry pleadingly. "Messer's Gred and Forge I present to you Messer Moony." That started off the bowing and quick fire questions to which Remus didn't catch all of or get to answer. Harry walked over to the bookshelf to see if there were any good Defense books.

Harry was sitting reading while half listening to the trio and looked up when a topic of interest was touched upon. "Well of course Padfoot was framed, as his friend you should have tried to figure it out." George looked towards his brother then nodded.

"Dumbledore said the proof was irrefutable."

"And he never made a bad judgment call now has he?" Came the sarcastic reply from Harry. When they looked at the previously silent fourth party he continued. "He didn't set a trap for any dark lord in a school full of children, and have a giant hellhound guard it. Nor did he hire an inept ponce of a peacock as a defense professor that tried to mind wipe a couple second years." The twins were rolling on the floor in silent laughter. "No why should you not question some barmy old codger about a man you knew most of your life." He looked once again at the redheads. "Why aren't you in sound?"

George waved his wand and their laughing became audible. "We figured" "you weren't finished" "so we decided" "to be quiet so" "we didn't miss anything." Then they finished together "It was worth it."

Remus sighed and shook his head "I concede to the logic of Messer Prongslet and ask the second generation to forgive my poor choices."

"The second generation will consider it if you cease using that stupid name." Harry sent a glare at the twins when they sniggered. They went silent instantly.

"Hey mate um" "we were wondering" "not that we don't" "think it's wicked but" "you seem more" they looked at one another before chorusing "Slytherin."

"I thought you weren't normally this snarky, although I don't have much to compare with." Harry looked at them and drew in and let out a long breath. They watched as his whole demeanor changed with one breath. He seemed a bit taller, and had a dangerous intelligent glint in his eye and he suddenly looked less like James and more like Lilly.

"Well the hat did want me there, but I feel that is just because my genuine feelings and moods tend to be more suited to them. I didn't see the reason to hide my true self around you lot."

The three looked at each other than to Harry "you never have to hide yourself from us Messer Mamba."


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the delay that annoying thing called reality got all up in my business again. Also still don't own Harry Potter. And now back to our regular scheduled programing.

Chapter Four: A Blond Invades, Mischief is Made, and a Broom Above Grade

The quartet was having another secret meeting this time they were retelling their greatest hits and they had made it to the current school year. "Alright now I have been dying to know who did the bogart fliers."

The twins looked at each other and back at Remus. "No Idea."

"It was Harry of course." The four looked towards the supposed warded door as the blond second year walked in. She was wearing radish earrings, butterbeer necklace, and her wand was behind her ear.

"How'd you know that?" the red heads asked in unison.

"I want to know how you got in here myself." Was Remus's question.

"Because it had similar enchantments like the snakes from last year." She paused then looked to Remus, "I came through the door."

Harry just looked at the three males then the blond and back before falling out of his chair laughing at them when Remus asked what snakes and the twins blushed. They had forgotten to mention that prank to Remus. The year before Harry had gotten fed up with everyone saying he was a dark wizard and he decided to hit back. He had charmed some snakes he made to jump out and reset when someone passed certain spots in the corridors while talking about him and the heir. No one had known it was him, or so he thought.

"How?"

"I saw you one night my first year holding a fake snake in the corridor while waving your wand."

"Really Harry shoddy work Mamba." "Yeah what were you thinking," "not taking your cloak with you?"

"I did have my cloak with me where do you think the rest of the snakes were?"

They five continued on with the meeting getting more and more suspicious about how Miss Luna Lovegood knew so damn much about all of them. They all silently agreed that she would be at the meetings from then on, besides it wasn't like they good keep her out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They were plotting and Remus was trying to look the other way, but was tempted to try and stop them if it wasn't for the fact they all agreed to pretend they weren't students and teacher. The twins had given the two youngest members power over the map so they could figure out their plan of escape from Hogwarts to Hogsmead.

Harry pretended to be moody and irritated about missing yet another Hogsmead weekend just because some mass murderer was out to get him. He watched from the tower as his friends left, and went to meet up with Luna at the one-eyed witch so they could go make some mischief.

The twins had been helping them with their stealth spells so they didn't need the cloak full time and thus two scentless, disillusioned students made their way up through Honeydukes snitching some morsels on their way out. They also made sure to either walk in others footprints or made them disappear once they were gone. They were supposed to meet up with the twins and Sirius down by The Hogshead so when they got there and saw an unknown man standing around looking shifty they asked him the passcode. "We solemnly swear we're up to no good." Came a disembodied voice that made the man tilt his head as he spoke back.

"Mischief Managed." The three stood off to the side talking softly as they waited for the terror twins.

Once they were all present they put into action 'prank the prats' and 'freak the teach'. They spent the majority of their day utterly terrifying Malfoy and his posse as well as a few other house asshats. Then there was the simple little tricks that kept the visiting Professors as well as the minister on their toes most of the time looking over their shoulders they were positively twitchy. The hidden duo almost forgot to do their Christmas shopping while out and about before returning before the feast; where they were extremely happy to note that Remus looked downright terror-filled at the four students just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was the day before everyone left for holidays the five pranksters met up with Sirius in the shack. The only ones staying at Hogwarts were Harry and Remus so they decided to exchange gifts now instead of having to wait. The best gift by far was Sirius' to Harry, a Firebolt.

"It's brilliant Padfoot thanks loads." Sirius soon found himself with an armful of godson as the twins drooled over the new broomstick that was going to guarantee the Lions victory.

They ate the small feast the elves packed for them as they talked and discussed their plans and where Harry was gonna hide his broom so no one would see it and he didn't have to explain where he got it seeing as he had the feeling that they could find out if he bought it himself. It was decided that the twins would hold it for him.

So after they finished eating they all snuck back to the pitch so everyone could fly it a bit before they had to hide it away for the next couple weeks.

And somewhere deep in the lower levels of Hogwarts in an unused room a rat started the set up for him and his comrades plot to destroy the wizarding world's hero.


End file.
